i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to culture techniques that are used for culture of cells and tissues of a living body, and for example, relates to a pressure and circulation culture apparatus and a pressure and circulation culture system which are used for culture research on cells and tissues and culture of tissues for treatment etc. The pressure and circulation culture apparatus and the pressure and circulation culture system can feed culture solution which is circulated to be supplied for a cultured object, and can pressure and stimulate a cultured object using the culture solution.
ii) Description of the Related Art
It has been put to practical use and is widely exploited to culture cells and tissues of a living body and to culture cells and tissues corresponding to a region of a living body.
Concerning a culture apparatus used for such culture, it is known to circulate culture solution and to pressure a cultured object using the circulated culture solution (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-238663).
It is known that: plural solution feeding cylinders are connected with plural culture columns, respectively, to form a culture system having plural couples of a cylinder and a column; and one culture apparatus drives the plural solution feeding cylinders (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-125755).